User talk:Devilmanozzy
Hi Devilmanozzy -- we are excited to have Ghosts 'n Goblins Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Main Page title – You will notice that the Main Page of your wiki (the page that appears when you click on your wiki's logo) will be " Wiki". This is to improve your wiki's Google rank, so it is recommended that you do not change the name of that page. For more info, check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking at Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richardtalk 20:38, 23 October 2008 (UTC) G'n G Artwork Just right-click on the images, and upload whatever you want. I'm sorry, but I don't have the time to do it myself. In case you're curious, most of the stuff came from a Japanese artbook that had artwork from all the games in the series. icy 20:48, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Notice about page template changes Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 23:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Curious if you're still looking for an admin. I could fix this up a bit, especially since the navbar is way off. Lemme know. TheUnseelieCourt (talk) 05:20, December 11, 2012 (UTC) Gargoyle's Quest I and II art I've uploaded some official artwork for both games over at Capcom Database, and have yet even more. The problem is that the images are of minor enemies, and I was wondering if you could help with their names, or if you could even point me in the right direction to find out for myself. I can't read Japanese, and as far as I know, in the games themselves these enemies were not named. (I have both games emulated.) Thanks! Also, feel free to use the art I have identified on your wiki! (icy) - ▫ Sir ISStalk 17:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Both games I think only addressed the major basses and that sort of thing. Like the G n' G series, the minor characters don't usually get official names unless addressed somehow in story based text. I have been semi-retired at this wiki for awhile now, and I havn't played any of the games in ages. Irony is I really need to add information on Maximo vs. Army of Zin as now I own a copy of it. But time and family issues the past six months along with plain being busy have sadly set me up with no real time to do much for this wiki. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 17:42, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for writing back! I didn't get notified, so I didn't check on it. Army of Zin was probably the best 3-D G'nG game, I loved it! If you need any artwork or info on it, I've got bucketfuls. Or just check Capcom Database from time to time. Don't let time and family issues lose your love of these games, and hopefully everything will sort itself out. Enjoy life as best as you can, and take care! - ▫ Sir ISStalk 16:37, August 11, 2014 (UTC)